Your Presence
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Hidup Huang Zi Tao yang selalu jauh dari kata bahagia, perlahan menemukan titik baliknya setelah kehadiran seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka. It's Taoris/Kristao/Fantao fanfic!


**Title: Your Presence  
**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **This fic dedicated to: ajib4ff. Terimakasih untuk ide-ide ffnya. Saranghae!  
**

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Sial. Kebelet pipis.

Aku memukul-mukulkan sendok ke wadah bekalku, berusaha melakukan kegiatan yang bisa membuat perhatianku teralih.

Mataku ganti melirik jam yang tergantung di depan kelas. Sekarang jam 12, berarti masih ada 4 jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, dan aku yakin lantai di bawah kakiku sudah berubah menjadi samudera pasifik sebelum jam pulang.

Oke, seret kakimu ke kamar mandi.

Aku berbisik pada diri sendiri, kebiasaanku sejak 7 tahun terakhir. Lagipula kata dokter ini terapi yang bagus kok.

Aku berjalan dengan kepala terangkat, berusaha mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan aneh yang ditujukan oleh teman-teman baruku, yah, kalau aku boleh menganggap mereka teman. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku berjalan di koridor selain ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya belum siap mendengar –

"Kau lihat laki-laki itu? Dia murid pindahan yang kemarin. Tampan kan? Sayang sekali, katanya dia gila."

–itu.

"Ayahnya bunuh diri setelah menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Beruntung ia sedang ke sekolah, jadi ia selamat. Hanya saja jiwanya jadi terganggu karena menjadi orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat mereka."

"Dia bahkan memukul temannya di sekolah yang lama tanpa sebab. Sudah jelas ia gila kan?"

Aku tidak dapat menahan ujung mulutku yang otomatis tertarik ke atas, merasa geli sekaligus miris.

Itu semua tidak benar.

Pertama, aku tidak gila. Dokter-dokter baik di rumah sakit tempatku _check up_ setiap minggu, bersikeras mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku tidak gila. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menulis _'Mentally Unstable'_ di gelang pasien yang tidak pernah mau kulepaskan.

Dan kedua, aku tidak menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan mayat mereka. Mereka semua masih hidup. Aku sempat melihat ayahku tersenyum dan meledakkan kepalanya dengan pistol ketika aku membuka pintu. Ibu dan kedua adikku, Jackson dan Mark juga masih bernafas ketika aku berlutut diantara genangan darah mereka. Ibu meninggal beberapa saat setelah menitipkan pesan agar aku menjaga kedua adikku. Tapi aku hanya bisa menjaga kedua adikku sampai di _ambulance_ karena mereka berhenti menangis kesakitan disana, sambil memegang erat tanganku.

Dan ketiga, aku tidak menyerangnya karena aku gila. Aku memang berkelahi dengan salah satu laki-laki sok jago di sekolah lamaku karena ia sok jago. Dan hanya karena aku memiliki gelang pasien ini, mereka bilang aku menyerang orang tak bersalah karena aku gila.

Aku sudah sering mendengar hal seperti ini, tapi kali ini rasanya aku ingin menghantamkan kepala mereka ke dinding.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan lurus, berusaha menulikan telinga, ketika tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan rambut pirang tersenyum padaku.

"Hey. Kau Tao kan? Murid pindahan itu?"

Aku menoleh beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya yakin kalau ia benar-benar mengajakku bicara. "Ya. Murid yang gila itu."

Ia tertawa, padahal aku tidak bermaksud melucu. Ia langsung menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat ekspresiku, lalu menarik lembut tanganku, membuat gelangku terayun sebentar di udara. " _Mentally unstable."_

"Bagi mereka itu sama saja dengan gila." aku mengangkat bahu lalu meneruskan langkahku.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu dengan dokter masa depan." katanya serius, "Aku benar-benar mengerti apa yang kukatakan tau."

" _Well_ , semoga berhasil."

Ia tertawa lagi, entah apa yang lucu. "Namaku Wu Yifan, ngomong-ngomong."

Aku menghentikan langkah, menatapnya kali ini. "Jadi kau yang dipuja-puja seluruh kelas itu?"

Ia terdiam, terlihat berpikir.

"Seseorang meneriakiku ketika aku akan duduk di bangku pojok kanan belakang, mereka bilang itu milik Wu Yi Fan."

"Ah, itu." Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mereka agak berlebihan sepertinya."

Aku berbelok ke _WC_ , dan ia masih mengikuti. "Tapi kenapa calon dokter masa depan tidak pernah ikut pelajaran?"

Ia mengendikkan bahu, "Kau tau sendiri ini sekolah buangan. Tidak ada yang peduli kau masuk atau tidak."

Aku menaikkan resleting lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel yang super menjijikan dengan kerak di bagian pinggirannya, "Ya, tidak ada sekolah lain yang cukup waras untuk menerima murid gila sepertiku."

"Jangan seperti itu."

Dan entah kenapa nada terganggu di suaranya berhasil membuatku mengunci mulut.

Aku menatapnya, datar. "Kenapa?"

"Aku benci mendengarmu merendahkan diri seperti itu."

" _I'm not._ Untuk apa merendahkan diri padahal aku sudah cukup rendah?" Walaupun berusaha membuatnya terdengar tetap datar, suaraku pecah di akhir kalimat ketika menyadari kalau aku memang seburuk yang kubayangkan.

Yifan menatapku lama.

Bukan tatapan jijik seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang, bukan juga tatapan kasihan seperti segelintir orang.

Tapi tatapan mengerti.

Dan mataku mulai basah sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya.

"Ayo." Yifan menarikku lembut, membawaku ke halaman belakang sekolah yang terdapat sebuah pohon akasia besar.

Aku duduk disana, berusaha menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir. Namun akhirnya itu sia-sia saja karena segala luka, ketakutan, dan penat yang tertahan selama beberapa tahun terakhir sepertinya bercampur jadi sebuah banjir air mata.

"Biarkan saja."

Dan ya, aku membiarkannya. Aku melepas seragam yang kupakai, membuang ingus dengan cuek disana. Hanya kaos putih tipis yang membungkus tubuh bagian atasku sekarang.

Ia bergidik, "Jijik."

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang begitu _priceless._

" _Did you just_ –" Ia menatapku heran, seakan aku baru saja menyajikan keajaiban dunia baru. " _–laugh?_ "

 _WTF._

Ya, dan ini bahkan lebih keren dari keajaiban dunia.

Ia tersenyum ketika aku kembali menatapnya datar. "Khusus denganku, kau boleh menampakkan ekspresi selain itu kok."

"Mana sudi." gerutuku, bermaksud berdiri ketika ia tiba-tiba menarikku untuk duduk.

"Di sini dulu, temani aku sebentar."

Dan lagi, ada sesuatu di suaranya yang membuatku menurut. Aku berbaring di sampingnya, mengacuhkan kaosku yang bernoda tanah.

"Kau selalu menahan segalanya sendirian ya?"

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. "Memangnya ada tempat lain untuk berbagi?"

Ia mendesah sedih, menyadari kalau kata-kataku benar. "Aku sering memperhatikanmu, tapi baru tadi aku melihatmu seperti mau meledak. Makanya aku menghampirimu."

Pipiku terasa panas, tidak biasa dengan fenomena seseorang yang memperhatikanku.

"Tapi kau biasanya tenang sekali. Aku kagum kau bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini."

Aku berusaha memikirkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban. "Yah, di rumah sakit mereka akan membiusku kalau sampai hilang kendali. Aku benci efek teler setelahnya, jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari suntikan itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau disebut mentally unstable ketika kau bahkan memiliki pengendalian diri yang lebih baik daripada orang yang-kata dokter- waras sepertiku?"

Kalimatnya membuatku terdiam. Aku tak pernah kalah berargumen sebelumnya, tapi dengan orang ini, berbicara satu jam saja sudah membuatku diam entah berapa kali.

"Jadi jangan pernah bilang kau gila. Bahkan jangan sebut dirimu mentally unstable atau persetan apalah namanya." Ia menatapku lekat, membuatku terfokus pada irisnya yang berwarna coklat muda. "Kau lebih berharga dari itu. Mengerti?"

Kalau ini 7 tahun yang lalu, aku pasti masih mati-matian bersikeras kalau aku waras. Tapi setelah itu tak seorang pun percaya, semua menuduh, menunjukku dan mendesiskan jutaan kata makian padahal aku tak pernah menyakiti mereka.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan cara hidup seperti itu. Aku memang gila, aku tidak waras, semua membenciku.

Aku mati-matian mencamkan hal itu di otakku, berusaha membunuh jati diriku yang pernah ada, yang masih tersisa.

Tapi 7 tahun kemudian, laki-laki di depanku dengan tenangnya mengatakan hal itu. Menatapku dengan pandangan seolah ia sangat percaya bahwa aku bisa melewati ini semua.

Keyakinannya membuatku berani menjawab, "Ya."

Ia tersenyum lega lalu mengacak rambutku pelan.

Bel masuk berbunyi, kami saling berpandangan. "Kau tidak masuk?"

Ia menggeleng, "Malas."

"Aku ke kelas dulu kalau begitu."

Ia hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban, lalu memejamkan mata.

Namun baru satu langkah berjalan, aku berbalik. "Kau ada disini besok?"

"Tentu."

Aku terdiam agak lama. "Akan kutemani membolos."

Seulas senyum cerah terlukis di sana. Ia mengangguk. "Kutunggu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa aku boleh melepas gelang ini?"

Ucapanku membuat Hwang _uisa_ terlihat kaget. Ia segera menguasai dirinya beberapa saat kemudian, "Ya. Ya, tentu saja."

Tangannya yang halus melepas gelang itu pelan-pelan, walaupun tetap saja meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tanganku.

"Terimakasih."

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum lembut. "Ada yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, menimbang haruskah menceritakan soal Yifan padanya. "Ya, teman baru."

"Oh ya?" ia berusaha menutupi suaranya yang riang, walaupun tetap terdengar jelas juga. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak gila."

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku lembut. " _I know you're not_."

"Dan mentalku stabil." aku buru buru melanjutkan.

Ia menghela nafas, "Memang harus jadi istimewa untukmu dulu ya agar ucapanku kau dengar?"

Pipiku merona ketika ingat bahwa memang sudah puluhan dokter yang berusaha meyakinkanku kalau aku memang tidak gila. Dan lebih merona lagi ketika ia secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Yifan istimewa untukku.

"Waaah sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta..." dokter cantik itu tertawa, terlihat puas sekali.

" _UISA_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih tidak mau masuk ke kelas?" tanyaku ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

Yifan menggeleng. Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya aku menemaninya membolos.

"Aku menemanimu membolos tapi kau tidak pernah mau menemaniku belajar." keluhku.

Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. "Jangan menemaniku membolos, anak nakal. Masuk sana!"

Aku berbaring, mengabaikan perintahnya yang sebenarnya tidak serius. "Aku _check up_ 2 minggu sekali sekarang."

" _Wow."_ Yifan menoleh, tersenyum tulus. "Bagus sekali!"

Aku balas tersenyum. Dekat-dekat dengannya membuatku jadi lebih manusiawi akhir-akhir ini.

Lalu kami mulai diam. Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengatakan hal-hal yang ada di kepalaku, dan sepertinya ia juga tipe orang yang malas mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting. Tapi baru kali ini ada keheningan yang terasa nyaman, alih-alih canggung.

"Kau tidak punya teman selain aku ya?" tiba-tiba suara Yifan memecah keheningan.

Aku menatapnya datar. Hal sejelas itu kok ditanyakan. "Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti memiliki teman lain?"

Ia menggeleng otomatis, "Tidak."

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau mau berteman dengan orang gil –"

"Hei." selanya, menatapku dengan sorot penuh ancaman.

"Oke, orang waras sepertiku."

Ia menatapku tenang, "Aku malah lebih penasaran dengan alasanmu mau berteman denganku."

Aku menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau agak tidak ramah dengan teman baru kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ia benar. Kenapa aku mau berteman dengannya padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mau repot-repot bicara dengan orang selain _Hwang uisa_. "Karena kau berbeda?"

Ia tertawa, "Itu pertanyaan kan?"

Aku menggaruk kepala, salah tingkah, "Ya, mungkin karena kau betul-betul berbeda."

"Berbeda seperti apa?"

"Sorot matamu." aku menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan _'aku mengerti'_ hanya dengan memandangku seperti itu."

Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya. "Mungkin karena aku memang mengerti."

"Mengerti?"

"Aku membunuh orang."

Nadanya yang begitu tenang sangat kontras dengan mataku yang nyaris lepas dari tempatnya.

"Itu bukan salahku. Atau mungkin itu memang salahku. Entah siapa yang salah, yang jelas semua orang memanggilku pembunuh. Semua memperlakukanku lebih buruk dari binatang, disaat mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ia menghela nafas getir, "Mereka bahkan memukuliku untuk membuatku merasakan penderitaan orang yang kata mereka kubunuh."

Mataku otomatis menelusuri wajahnya, tapi ia nyaris tanpa cela, tak ada bekas-bekas pukulan di sana.

"Maka dari itu aku mengerti. Aku sepenuhnya mengerti."

Tanganku terulur untuk menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar. Nada getir itu, ketakutannya, aku mengerti. Dan rasanya seperti akhirnya menemukan sekeping _puzzle_ yang akhirnya membuatku utuh lagi.

"Jadi," aku berdehem, "Kita berteman karena kita bisa saling mengerti?"

"Tidak."

Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Karena aku mencintaimu..._

 _._

 _Geez, that shitty cheezy thing_ menghantuiku akhir-akhir ini. Ucapannya terulang ulang di kepalaku, dan sumpah, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Ditambah lagi sudah 2 hari ini ia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Aku ingin bertanya pada orang lain tapi aku benci berbicara dengan selain Yifan dan Hwang _uisa_.

Aku kembali menoleh untuk menatap bangku Yifan yang tentu saja kosong. Sekolah ini benar-benar santai sepertinya.

"Aku merindukannya..." rintihan plus isakan itu mau tak mau membuatku menoleh lagi. Ada 2 orang perempuan yang sedang berpelukan di belakang, sama-sama menangis dan saling membisikkan kata penyemangat.

Yeah, pasti _girl's problem_. Aku agak-agak alergi dengan masalah cengeng seperti itu.

Aku baru akan mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka, ketika tiba-tiba yeoja yang berambut panjang menaruh bunga di meja Yifan.

 _Like, WTF?!_

Dia pengagum rahasia Yifan, begitu?!

"He -" aku buru-buru menutup mulut kembali, tapi mereka sudah keburu menoleh. Keduanya menatapku dengan alis terangkat, tentu saja heran karena mungkin baru sekali ini mereka mendengarku berbicara dengan selain guru.

"Apa?"

Karena sudah terlanjur, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka inosen. "Kalian suka Yifan?"

Mereka menatapku tak percaya, "Kau mengenal Yifan?"

 _Well,_ memangnya aku tidak boleh berteman?

Aku hanya mengangguk pada mereka sebagai jawaban.

Mereka ternganga di tempat, menatapku seakan aku orang paling sinting di dunia, lalu pergi.

Karena kelewat penasaran, aku nekat menyenggol namja yang sedang tidur di bangku sampingku pelan. Ia lumayan baik kok, kadang mengajakku berbicara walaupun sepertinya hanya demi kesopanan. "Kau kenal Yifan?"

Ia malah tertawa, "Seharusnya aku yang heran karena kau mengenal Yifan."

Aku mengabaikannya. "Memangnya ia seterkenal itu ya? Kenapa mereka menaruh bunga di mejanya?"

"Ini peringatan setahun meninggalnya Yifan. Memangnya kau tak tahu?"

Di saat aku berusia 7 tahun, guru wushu ku mengajari cara menggunakan tongkat. Karena baru sekali itu baik tingkat, aku jadi begitu bersemangat dan memperhatikannya terlalu dekat. Tongkat yang ia gunakan sebagai contoh malah menghantam kepalaku tanpa ampun sampai aku terbanting di tanah, kepalaku langsung berdentam keras sekali . Aku masih sepenuhnya sadar tapi tak ada sedikit pun suara yang bisa keluar walaupun aku mati-matian berteriak.

Dan saat ini, rasanya seperti itu. Hanya saja berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan.

Yifan?

Mati?

"Kau pasti tak tahu." ia meralat dengan nada gusar begitu melihat ekspresiku. "Ia meninggal karena beberapa bajingan dari sekolahnya yang lama memukulinya saat pulang sekolah."

Otomatis, aku berlari ke pohon akasia tempat kami biasa bercerita, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapku bingung.

Tapi ia tidak ada di sana.

"WU SIALAN KAU DIMANA?!"

Aku menghantamkan kepalan tangan sekuat tenaga ke batang pohon yang besar. Persetan dengan pengendalian diri.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi begitu jelas.

Ia tidak pernah masuk ke kelas.

Teman-temannya mati-matian menjaga agar bangku itu tetap kosong.

Bisikan orang-orang bertambah keras setiap aku berbicara dengan Yifan, karena memang Yifan tak pernah ada.

Dan ucapannya 2 hari yang lalu, _'Mereka bahkan memukuliku untuk membuatku merasakan penderitaan orang yang kata mereka kubunuh.'_

 _._

Mereka memukulnya.

Mereka membunuhnya.

Aku berlutut ketika kakiku rasanya sudah terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kau brengsek." air mata perlahan mengalir tanpa ijin. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku lalu kau pergi begitu saja?"

Aku menggaruk tanah sampai kuku-kukuku berdarah, berusaha membedakan mana yang nyata mana yang tidak.

Tapi semuanya nyata, hanya Yifan yang tidak.

Pemikiran itu membuat darahku mendidih lagi. "KENAPA KAU DATANG?! DAN KENAPA HARUS AKU?!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

 _Holy shit_. Suara itu lagi.

Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak nyata. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mengenyahkan bayang-bayangnya, suaranya, tapi bahkan wangi parfum jeruknya tercium begitu tajam sekarang. Membuatku semakin kesulitan mengontrol pikiran.

"Aku disini..."

Dan selalu. Selalu ada sesuatu dari suaranya membuatku percaya. Jadi aku mulai membuka mata dan berjengit ketika melihatnya berjongkok 1 meter dari tempatku berlutut.

Ia masih setampan biasanya. Dengan wajah tanpa cela dan tatapan teduh. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku percaya kalau aku bisa melewati semuanya, terlihat juga di sana.

Dan rasanya aku harus mati untuk mengatakan pada otakku kalau ia nyata. Karena ia terasa sangat nyata. Ia tak memudar walaupun aku menggosok mata berkali-kali hingga mataku terasa seperti mau copot.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya ya?"

Dan sama seperti biasanya, ia mengatakan itu seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak nyata?"

"Aku nyata." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tanganku yang gemetaran. Genggamannya kuat dan hangat. "Tapi mungkin hanya kau yang bisa melihatku."

"Aku tak peduli!" aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau aku sudah menjerit. "Kau ada. Itu cukup."

Ia menatapku tak mengerti. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, _paboya_."

Aku bersumpah, aku melihat ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi ekspresinya berubah gelap. "Tidak bisa, Zi. Kita tidak bisa."

"Bisa."

"Zi..."

"Kau tahu kalau kau itu humoris sekali, Fan?" aku tertawa, mengabaikan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Disaat orang-orang yang mati memilih untuk bersantai di surga kau malah mendatangiku dan mengatakan omong kosong tentang cinta itu. Kau bisa menggoda bidadari di sana tapi kau malah memilih gentayangan di sini, mengurus orang gila yang sudah kehabisan alasan untuk hidup sepertiku."

Yifan terdiam.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak 7 tahun lalu, aku bersyukur karena aku gila atau _mentally unstable_ atau apalah itu."

"Zi..." Yifan mendesis, jelas tidak suka karena aku masih menganggap diriku gila.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dengarkan dulu." aku menyela. "Kalau aku waras aku tidak akan mungkin melihatmu kan? Tidak akan mungkin bersamamu kan?"

Ia diam. Lama sekali. "Ya." Ia akhirnya berkata. Kedua tangannya merengkuhku kuat, ia berbisik berkali-kali, "Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, aku merasakan hal yang kukira tak akan pernah kurasakan lagi. "Aku bahagia, Wu Yi Fan. Bahagia sekali."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku niatnya ngikutin saran dari reader buat bikin fic horror, tapi endingnya malah bikin cinta cintaan kek begini ;_\ Ya sebagai orang yang lebih milih nonton GGS daripada film horror, keknya wajar ya? Aku nggak suka serem sereman, sumpah. Tapi ntar deh aku nyoba wish is my command pokoknya.

Ini insp by film Cina yang aku lupa judulnya. Disitu si mbaknya didatengin hantu bekas temen sma nya, terus mereka pacaran, bahkan tetep pacaran walaupun masnya udah ketahuan kalo hantu. Dan ending-endingnya mereka foto bareng gitu, dan si masnya keliatan di poto :''''''''3

Btw kalian udah baca ffku A Twist My Story belom? Enaknya dikasih sekuel tapi flesbeknya mereka waktu pertama ketemu apa nggak?

Btw lagi, kalian boleh ngasih usulan genre lho, aku bingung mau bikin yang kek gimana.

Udah gitu aja ya, semoga kalian suka. Terimakasih sudah membacaaaaa~

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
